


make me

by kageyamat0bi0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Iwaizumi, Road Trips, grumpy iwaizumi, is that even a thing?, iwaoimatsuhana shenanigans, jus some cute haikyuu boys, minor sexual tension, this is honestly just pure and soft, ughhh traffic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamat0bi0/pseuds/kageyamat0bi0
Summary: When these four decides on a road trip, be prepared for trouble and make it quadruple!or Iwaizumi babysits three cute dorks





	make me

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of my 4am insomniac brain. this is my first time writing fanfiction and this is just a very short drabble so pls be nice. enjoy (i hope) some iwaoimatsuhana dynamics!

What a good way to spend the remaining days of your summer vacation by serving as the driver and in part chaperoning three of the world's rowdiest teenagers in a 29°C summer road trip (_which according to a source is 'the bestest road trip of your life ever, Iwa-chan like, ever, ever'- Oikawa's words, not Hanamaki's nor Matsukawa's_) riding the oldest car known to mankind whose air conditioning decided to break down out of all the days in this sweltering, summer heat. What a good way, right?

It would have been manageable if the traffic flow was good. The four planned this getaway on an early Saturday morning to ensure that the roads were clear and there's no surge of commuters. Their plan did work very well for them though...during the morning and now it's almost noon and they're still stuck in a long line of cars, accompanied by angry truck drivers complaining about their perishable goods, families who like them decided that it's a good weekend for a trip and motorcycle riders trying to find their way through the gaps between the other vehicles. The traffic jam was caused by a drunk driver who hit 2 other SUVs, one bumping into a vegetable delivery truck whose contents spilled along 4 lanes, making all four unpassable.

Thirty minutes since the long line of traffic began, news was passed around that the traffic authorities are already doing something about the delay and are making rounds while assuring everyone that it would be okay within 30 minutes. Bless the Japanese!

Iwaizumi breathed in a sigh of relief. Though that fact doesn't make up for all the troubles he endured for the whole morning, at least they'd be able to move with their plans again. Iwaizumi's patience is growing very, very thin as each minute ticks by and that says something because he knows that with all the things he went through earlier just for these three he's pretty sure that even the most decent human being would have already committed murder. Right now, his current dilemma is Oikawa and Hanamaki's constant and aggravating banter about the radio station.

Oikawa's sitting shotgun so he tries to shield the radio with his body from Hanamaki's prying hands, they've been at it for quite a while now. Hanamaki has successfully changed the station 3 times to a noontime radio talk show which from the snippets he heard has an idol guest star only for Oikawa to change it back to the #1 radio station that plays the Japanese top 50 while attempting to keep Makki in his seat at the back. By now, Iwaizumi figured out that Makki's just doing it to irritate Oikawa, the sly grin on his face every time Oikawa whines exaggeratedly says so. What he can't figure out is Matsukawa's ability to sleep during this whole fiasco.

"Iwa-chan, tell Makki to listen to me!" Oikawa insists almost sitting at the center console with his legs trying to keep Hanamaki in his seat.

"Move your stinky feet away from me! It's too hot!" Makki complains once again reaching for the radio only to be pushed back again in his seat.

"Stupid Oikawa! Just connect your phone's bluetooth to the radio and play whatever American pop song you want." Iwaizumi finally speaks up.

"Whatever, Iwa-chan." Oikawa says defeatedly.

Hanamaki makes another move to change the station but Oikawa beats him to it as the starting chords of a very bubblegum pop Korean song begins to play on the radio.

As the song plays on, Hanamaki and Oikawa find themselves in yet another banter about the best song that has been released this summer. They eventually get into a compromise with a punk-rock song of some Japanese indie band and divulge in another conversation about JAXA's new satellite releases. Iwaizumi tunes out the conversation and puts his head on the steering wheel careful not to press on the horn and to not bring the attention of the now semi-angry drivers to their car.

A harsh blow of wind surges and it is more than welcome in this heat. Iwaizumi's thin, white shirt is clinging to his back and he's pretty sure that there's already a disgusting pool of sweat forming on the sweet leather of the seat.

He recounts all the mishaps (_little bad lucks that are stopping us from our adventure -Oikawa's words_) that has happened to them that day:

  1. Hanamaki and Oikawa both refused to get up. The pair ended up sleeping a little too close at 3 am even though Iwaizumi smacked them (_Oikawa_) and reminded (_shouted!_) at them that they have to wake up at 5 am  
  

  2. When they've finished the impossible task of waking the two up, Matsukawa proved to be another problem. They just got down 15 flight of stairs and just located Matsuhana's car. Then, still panting and catching their breathe, Mattsun sheepishly admitted to have left his keys and refused to retrieve it alone. So Iwaizuimi has been tortured on an ascent to 15 flight of stairs.  
  

  3. There was no question that Iwaizumi would be the designated driver, but there was a question about whether the car has a possibility to function. Hanamaki was reasoning that this car is probably the very first car in all of Japan and has probably been gifted to the Matsuhana family by their dragon ancestors and other ridiculous theories only to find out that it was still indeed, functioning, it's just that it has an empty tank. So they had no choice and pushed the car to the nearest gas station, well if Oikawa's incessant complaining helped, that is.  
  

  4. The time's nearing 6 when they've all finally settled inside the car, Iwaizumi opened the A/C and only hot air came out on the first few minutes and as they rushed to a 24-hour convenience store for road trip food and breakfast the A/C started sputtering cool air. Iwaizumi let the three go inside the store and he waited for them inside the cooling car. This, however turned out to be a bad decision. Oikawa grabbed the usual milkbread, milk tea and cold coffee. Makki took the liberty of buying softdrinks, chips and fruity gums and some chocolate bars. Mattsun only took two extra large bubblegum-flavored shakes so as they realised on the freeway that no one bought actual breakfast food they took turns getting brain freezes and munching on small pieces of milk bread and trying to squeeze the little to no nutritional value on the air-filled bag of chips Makki bought.  
  

  5. The sun has only started rising when Oikawa shrieked almost causing Iwaizumi to step on the breaks to a bad halt which would have thrown Hanamaki and Matsuhana to the front. But, it's Iwaizumi and he's used to Oikawa's theatrics so instead of pressing on the brakes, Iwaizumi barely glanced at him and gave a nonchalant 'What?'. Oikawa was still looking both mortified and to the point of crying. Makki stopped his rant about plastic straws and even asked Oikawa what was wrong. Turns out, gold fishes die if left without food and he hadn't even fed their fishes last night. Oh, those poor fishes, Makki said, sounding only a little sorry.  
  
and  
  

  6. Their current predicament. The A/C started dying out 15 minutes into the idle state of their car, but Mattsun was asleep way longer than that. It's not a surprise that all the the food they bought are gone by now. The car now smells of coffee but not the good kind.The weather is still unforgiving. Iwaizumi's shirt is still sticking. He feels a light ache in the back of his head. His palms are sweating a little and he feels that there's definitely more trouble to come.

He whistles a small tune.

A harsh gush of wind passes again and Iwaizumi allows himself to listen to the conversation and to a yawning Matsuhana obviously woken up by the argument between the two about who spilled the coffee in the car's carpeted floor. Iwaizumi also allows himself some sentimentality as he looks out the rolled -down window and thinks that he'd still want to spend his days no matter how troublesome with these idiots rather than not.

This thought, no matter how nice, unfortunately does not repair the A/C nor does it slow down the pace of Iwaizumi's thinning patience and stop his incoming headache, so he mutters a 'Shut up, you two!' but it's unheard over their newfound discussion. Hanamaki is guilt-tripping Oikawa about the soon-to-be dead fishes, while Mattsun asks to filled out about why they're stuck. Oikawa's face turns gloomy as he's reminded about the poor fishes so he goes to another rant putting the blame on Iwaizumi for his irresponsibility. The two at the back are just laughing off Oikawa's rant as per usual.

"-huh! If only Iwa-chan reminded me about the fishes they would still be alive today, Makki!-" "Well, they still are." "-but no, none of you thought about those poor fishes. Not even one of you reminded me! So their death is also on you, not just on my conscience!-"

Iwaizumi feels that one more word out of Oikawa would make him blow his head but Oikawa continues.

"-and it's not my fault that the coffee got spilled. It's because you have butter fingers, Makki and ugh! Now, my hands are both wet and sticky and- stop laughing at me, Mattsun! Please listen to me I'm saying something over here. Mattsun, I said stop laugh-!"

"Shut up, Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi's patience has finally ran out. He feels his head throbbing. He hadn't meant to shout, well he probably did, but definitely not as loud that he startled all four of them.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa abruptly stopped but immediately turned back to snickering. Oikawa's face quickly masked his shock and morphed into one of his usual smirks and Iwaizumi's urge to wipe off the smirk of his face is extremely high at the moment. Oikawa's looking at Iwaizumi like he just said some challenge and Oikawa's willing to take it.

"Well, Iwa-chan, make me." His eyes left Iwaizumi's only to throw a glance a Iwaizumi's lips and slowly return upwards.

Iwaizumi barely registers what Oikawa meant by that so he he only took it as a challenge.

"Oh, I'd be glad to!" He then proceeds to remove his seat belt to better strangle and smack Oikawa properly, but he stops and now turns confused at Oikawa's flushed face and Hanamaki and Matsukawa's sounds of disgust.

"Huh? ..What?" Iwaizumi questions.

"Ewww, have some manners!"

"We are literally behind you, Iwaizumi, can that wait?!"

"What are you two saying? And quit looking like that Oikawa! You're blushing, stop it!" Iwaizumi went back to his seat and gave Oikawa one last lingering look. Great, now his headache's making him unable to process information now. He feels like they just shared a joke he did not hear.

"Iwa-chan, you were about to make me shut up!" His attention returned to Oikawa who if possible, grew redder then threw a warning look at the two snickering and making suggestive looks at the backs.

"Of course, I'm gonna shut you up." Oikawa hid his face in his hands and for a moment, Iwaizumi thought he's about to cry but then he started laughing, like laughing to the point of tearing up. Iwaizumi's eyebrows creased and he looked confusingly at Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who only shrugged and began to laugh along with Oikawa.

Before he could even ask, the traffic moved and Iwaizumi put his seatbelt back on and shifted the car's gears. He figures he's gonna ask Oikawa about it later. The three were still laughing even as they moved past the barriers and Iwaizumi was edging to furious again.

"Iwa-chan's so innocent. Too cute." Oikawa coos and even dares poke Iwaizumi's cheek.

\--

(Iwaizumi then later asks Hanamaki about the joke he didn't catch on and when Hanamaki smirks and gladly answers Iwaizumi, the boy turns bright red.

Hanamaki swears he has never seen Iwaizumi so flustered like that while stuttering 'I did not mean it like that' 'You guys are so crappy' 'Ughhh'.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading （<｀▽´）―━━☆⌒*. constructive criticism would be helpful! comments would make me super, duper happy! oikawa loves you but he loves iwa-chan more ;))


End file.
